inspiration_25fandomcom-20200213-history
Gykhnppih
Zero's strongest spell. He first gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around his fingertips before, ultimately, unleashing it as a wave of countless phantoms that seek to erase the target's soul, and even their very existence.5253 Square of Self-Destruction (自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin): A Magic that forces the complete destruction of an object, Brain is its creator, and, as such, has no need for the required code needed to cancel this Magic's activation.54 Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): Brain has proven himself capable of using this type of Magic. Six Prayers Six Prayers Tattoos Six Prayers (六魔将軍 Rokuma Shōgun): A powerful, advanced spell cast on himself to seal his alternate, fearsome personality: Zero. Organic Link Magic is used to make each member of the Oración Seis a "key" to Zero's seal. These metaphoric keys appear as tattoos on Brain's body, and each disappears whenever the corresponding Mage is defeated. When no keys are left, Zero emerges, taking over Brain's body. Requip (換装 Kansō): Brain has proven himself capable of using this Magic when he requipped a dagger, which he used to hurt an injured Jellal in an attempt to force Wendy to heal him. As Zero, he was seen Requipping a different shirt after removing his cape and jacket.55 Archive (古文書アーカイブ Ākaibu): As stated and demonstrated by Zero, Brain possesses the same Magic as Hibiki Lates,56 Archive, which allows him to store vast amounts of data away to use to his advantage. The use of such Magic also allows Brain to transfer said data to allies. This could explain how he has such a vast knowledge of Magic, and how he may have known about Nirvana and Wendy. It also appears to be an extremely rare Magic, as Zero thought that it was unique to Brain.57 Brain using telepathy Brain using Telepathy Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Brain has demonstrated great proficiency in his use of Telepathy, having been capable of performing a mass-communication with those nearby, and even feign Hoteye's voice in the midst of said communication.58 As Zero, he was capable of effortlessly jacking into Hibiki's own Telepathy to communicate with the Allied Forces.59 Enhanced Durability: Brain has proven himself to be quite durable, being able to withstand a forced plummet into the ground,60 and emerging unscathed from the rubble moments later.61 As Zero, he is shown to have great resistance. In his fight against Natsu, when the latter entered Dragon Force, Zero was able to take multiple hits from Natsu with no visible after effects, and only fell when hit with Natsu's full power.62 Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Brain has shown to possess remarkably high speed, having been able to cover the several meter distance that separated him and Jura in mere moments.63 As Zero, he was shown effortlessly evading Natsu's attacks.64 Enhanced Strength: As Zero, he seems to be quite strong, as he managed to pressure Natsu Dragneel, an extremely strong expert hand-to-hand combatant, with his fists alone.65 Natsu, Gray, Lucy & Happy vs. Zero Zero unleashes his Magic Power Immense Magic Power: As Zero, he possesses a large amount of Magic Power. He can release his Magic Power as a potent aura around him, which can cause even the ground itself to shake.66 The Allied Forces described his Magic Power as the most disgusting one they had ever felt.67 When confronted by Natsu, Zero claims he is twice as strong as Brain.68 Dagger: Aside from wielding Klodoa like a staff, Brain is shown to possess a short dagger, with an intricately decorated cross-shaped handguard. He Requipped it to stab Jellal, who was in a comatose-like state due to the effects of Etherion, in one arm, in order to alarm Wendy and force her to heal the man